Mrs Malfoy
by LillyBear88
Summary: Angelique and Draco are in an arranged marriage, this is snapshots of their life together, from meeting, to their children's wedding. Draco/OC
1. Three Blondes and One Me

**Alrighty, so I've decided that I'm gonna write this, I'm leaning towards a collection of one-shots, just of specific things from their time together. Let me know what you think, and please do review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Angelique and her family. **

**There are pictures of Angelique and her family on my profile**

XxXxX

Angelique Castaneda stood in the mirror, inspecting her reflection to the finest detail. She turned, inspecting her body from every angle. Her hips jutted out, and her bum was curvy, as always. Her legs were long and towering, her neck slender and long, giving the illusion of a graceful composure. Sure, she was pretty, but rather simple, why would he insist on marrying her. Why?

Though her heart refused to believe it, her head already knew the answer to this unspoken question .

The Malfoy's had searched long and hard for a suitable wife for there now eighteen year old son Draco Malfoy, and to their great displeasure, they had come up unsuccessful. Considering families like the Greengrass's, the Parkinson's, and the Bulstrode's, there unsuccessful search had finally come to an end.

XxXxX

Narcissa was starting to believe she would never get grandchildren, until she met her.

Terradawn Casteneda, a lovely pureblood witch who had just arrived here from France with her husband, and three girls. With short chocolate curls and lovely brown eyes, surely if this woman had a daughter, she would be exquisite, would she not.

Imagine her complete and utter joy when she learned that one girl was nineteen years of age, and still unmarried.

She immediately rushed home to consult with Lucius, and later that night, they sent off a letter to the Castaneda residence, requesting the marriage of Ms. Angelique Castaneda to Mr. Draco Malfoy.

XxXxX

Terradawn was pleased, and rushed to inform her daughter of the news, and Angelique had taken it better than she had expected. Angelique had always been that way, the suffer in silence type, not like her sisters, who would have blown and fit and stomped about the mansion. She had simply nodded her head, and said that if it would please her parents, she would do it, but Terradawn had seen the slowly collecting tears in the back of her daughters large, doe-like eyes.

She felt awful, but to bond the two families would bring prestige and power to the Casteneda's, so she moved onwards with the wedding arrangements.

Angelique would be fine in the end, the Malfoy's were wealthy, and could take good care of her oldest daughter.

XxXxX

Why did they want me?

Those thoughts entered her mind as she awaited the appearance of the rest of her family in the parlour room. She looked out the window, and it was as if the weather seemed to agree with her numb emotions. The sky was dark, and filled with dreary grey clouds, with no hint of a shine on the horizon.

She looked around the parlour room, taking in the sights. This wouldn't be her home in a few matter of months, this would be her parents house. She was miss the light tile floors, where she used to sit on Christmas morning and open gifts, she would miss the dark blue color of the walls, and the breeze that filtered in from the large open window.

She would miss her home.

She caught her reflection on the shiny surface of the round window, and the corners of her bow shaped lips upturned. Her long, chocolate brown curls reached half way down her back, and bounced as she tilted her head to the side. Her large, shining dark brown eyes were wide, and nervous, her slightly ruddy cheeks were rosy, and tinted with a slight blush, her angular cheekbones balanced out a small button nose, and her face was long and narrow.

She sighed, and layed down on the plush sofa, turned her head to the side and smoothing out her dress. It was a loose, draping dress that reached just above her knee's, and was a deep golden color, accentuating her fair skin, her small feet crammed into high shoes, making her legs look even longer. Her bangs were held back by a thin black headband, and gold charms dangled from her pierced ears.

Finally, a clicking was heard as someone approached the parlour, Angelique straightened up, expecting her mother, who would chastise her for looking unlady-like in the presence of others.

But soon a smiling face emerged, and Angelique smiled her bright, ear-to-ear grin. It was her youngest sister, Sienna, the clicking was coming from the low white heels she wore, to accompany the form fitting white dress that she wore. Sienna's long curly red hair was let loose, spilling over her shoulders and bust, her intense light blue eyes held a catlike quality to them, and her elegant nose was wrinkled in distaste.

The youngest of her sisters, Sienna had just turned fifteen, and looked at her sister carefully, trying to read her expression.

"Oh cheer up Ang, everything will turn out all right." Sienna encouraged, her slight French accent mingling in her words. All of the family had it, except her mother, who had a full French accent.

"I'm fine, but you look stunning S," I replied, ruffling my hair and looking over at her sadly. "You look more like a bride than I do."

"Mmmm. I'd like the marry Draco Malfoy, he's scrumcious." The red head giggled, causing her older sister to chuckle. Sienna had done her research on Draco, as soon as she found out he was to be her brother-in-law. "And you look lovely, don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Thanks," I whispered, nudging her with my elbow, and stifling a giggle as my father's voice floated down the long hallway.

Demario Casteneda emerged, his light eyes narrowed in concentration, and his tongue firmly between his teeth as he attempted to fasten his tie. His short light red hair was in its usual manner, slightly messy, but still presentable, and he stood to his full, lanky height. Sienna was the only tall one, her other two sisters were a mere 5'3 and 5'4.

"Having difficulties dad?" Sienna asked, raising an arched eyebrow in her father's direction. He paused, looking up for a moment, and then muttered under his breath. The only words that Angelique caught were "monkey suit".

Her father was a ministry official, working closely with the minister himself. He hated dressing up for event's, but he was a fool for his wife's lips, and did whatever they told him to do, including stuffing himself into dark brown dress robes, and enduring extreme uncomfort.

Two distinct laughs floated down the narrow staircase, one high pitched and the other deep and husky. She knew each, and where it had come from. Her mother's short curls were magically lengthened, and thrown into an elegant ponytail, and was wearing a baby blue, long sleeve silk dress, with white stitching running along the sides.

Her younger sister, the middle sister, seventeen year old Catherina, was right behind her mother, wearing a light pink ruffled dress , that fell to the middle of her thigh's, and accentuated her small curves. Her long straight brown hair was back in a plait, her light blue eyes worried and tired.

They looked at each other in appraisal, her mother flitting over to fix her father's slightly askew tie. Angelique rolled her eyes, geez. Who were these people, the queen?

"You look great, I'm sure Draco will be impressed," Her mother assured her, and together the family linked arms, huddling close together.

Once they stepped into the bright light of the floo, she felt that familiar sickening tug in her stomach, and they disappeared with a crack, and there feet landed hard on a deep, plush carpet.

Five eyes snapped open to be met with two icy cool stares of two elegantly dressed blondes that stood before them.

"Demario! It's nice to see you again, how have you been my friend?" Lucius greeted, a smile plastered on his face as he got up to shake Mr. Casteneda's hand.

"I've been well. Nice to see you again too Lucius, we didn't want to keep you waiting," Her father smiled back, shaking Mr. Malfoy's hand firmly.

"Terradawn! It's wonderful to see you again, and you look lovely as ever," Narcissa burst, her smile had actual warmth to it, unlike her husband's.

"Thank you Narcissa, your ever so radiant," Her mother giggled, embracing the blonde woman kindly. Angelique and her sister's stood close together, observing their future family members. Narcissa was tall and slim, and very pale, with long pale blonde hair and pretty bright blue eyes. She was quite beautiful, but looked almost arrogant, which marred her good looks slightly.

Her husband was pale as well, and had a pointed face with cold grey eyes and bleach blonde hair. He was towering in height, and muscled under his layered dress robes.

It was then that both set's of the parent's eyes travelled over to the huddle of sister's. "Now, I know you can't be eighteen," Narcissa regarded Sienna, and her blue eyes travelled to the Catherina and Angelique. "Which is Angelique?"

Her mother made a jerking hand motion, and Angelique stepped forward, "I am."

XxXxX

Narcissa raised an elegant brow, and looked at the girl who had stepped forward, glad that she had been Angelique. The straight haired one looked only fifteen or sixteen, and wasn't as beautiful as her sister. Angelique was far more beautiful.

She examined the girl, looking her up and down, examining every detail of the girl, making sure the right choice had been made. She was petite, smaller than herself, maybe a mere 5'4, and had bright brown eyes, they looked nervously back at her. She had a pretty face, with sharp cheekbones and small lips. Her waist was small, and her hips jutting, good for carrying heir's, and her legs were long and pale. She had a slight French accent, and huge, doe-like eyes, wide and pleading all the time.

Oh yes, there children would be lovely.

XxXxX

Angelique was starting to sweat, why was Mrs. Malfoy looking at her like that, like some new piece of furniture they were buying. Finally after several minutes, Narcissa smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you, your even more exquisite than I could have thought, I'm sure you'll make Draco very happy."

Draco.

That name fell into her stomach and make it swirl. She had never even seen the Malfoy's, the back of their head's at party's perhaps, there was no mistaking that white blonde hair, but she had never actually spoken to them, her parent's had, as both men worked in the ministry, and her mother had talked to Narcissa all of one time, and BAM.

She was engaged.

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to be here," I smiled back, and she blinked.

"Oh, dear. Call me Narcissa, with two Mrs. Malfoy's around this place would be confusing," The blonde giggled, sending the vibrations all the way down to her stomach.

Mrs. Malfoy.

"Narcissa," I agreed, and Lucius smirked, looking at the exchange between the lady of the house, and the soon-to-be-Mrs-Malfoy.

"Where is young Draco?" Her mother asked, looking around the vast parlour room.

The Malfoy's was so different from there's, sure, it seemed there mansion was bigger, but the Malfoy's were more elegant. The parlour room was painted a dark forest green, the trimming around the edges a shining gold. The floor was covered in thick black shag carpet, and the couches were black leather, accompanied by a wooden table between them. There was a large crackling fireplace that was set on low in the corner, and a large bookshelf beside it.

It was dark, but also very, very elegant.

She loved it.

"He was at a Quiditch match this morning, with his friends and he should be back any moment," Lucius replied smoothly, not taking his eyes of his sons bride.

They sat, Lucius and Narcissa in the two matching chair's, her mother and her sisters on the longer couch, her father and her on the shorter one.

"So Angelique, tell us about yourself," Narcissa suggested.

"Um .. what do you want to know?" I asked, looking at Narcissa.

"Well anything. Birthday, favourite subject, favourite color, best friend?" Narcissa suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, well my birthday is December tenth, my favourite subject when I was in school was Ancient Runes, but I wasn't very good at it, my favourite color is red, and my best friends names are Junie DeLaurentis and Illsa DeLorme," I answered swiftly, and remembered, I still hadn't told Junie and Illsa about my engagement, but then again . . . I still didn't have a ring.

"Both pureblood's I assume?" Lucius cut into the conversation.

"Of course, both," I replied, my parent's, as nice as they might be are all about blood purity, why do you think I'm not married yet?

Lucius nodded thoughtfully, sipping at the tea that a ragged house elf had presented him with.

All of a sudden, a crack echoed through the house, and the door swung open, there stood a handsome man, one of the most good looking men she had seen in London so far. He's tall and slender, with silverish blonde hair, like Lucius's which was neatly parted, and had small, cold, grey eyes. He was quite pale, like both his parents, and had rather sharp and pointed features.

"Draco! Your back!" Narcissa announced, and Angelique was still staring at the boy. "Draco, this is Angelique Casteneda."

The cold grey eyes wandered over and settled on her, and she felt a little shocked.

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Diving Headfirst

**Hey everyone, heres the new chapter for Mrs. Malfoy, I hope you all enjoyed the next one, thanks so much for favouriting and reviewing, and for those who haven't reviewed, try to do it please. **

**So, a character review -**

**Angelique - brown eyes, brown curly hair, short, **

**Catherina - pale, icy blue eyes, short, straight dark brown hair**

**Sienna - pale, tall, icy blue eyes, curly red hair**

**Mrs. Casteneda - short, brown eyes, short curly brown hair**

**Mr. Casteneda - tall, icy blue eyes, straight red hair**

* * *

Angelique Casteneda was laying on the plush, dark purple throw carpet at the foot of her massive sleigh bed, staring up at the crème colored spackled ceiling, feeling lost. The week had moved so fast. Just six days ago it had been her first visit here, now it was her home. She had moved in a few days ago, and was now sitting in her own room, at least until she and Draco were married, then they'd move into the room her and Narcissa had been planning out, which was down at the end of the hall.

The room she was currently in was a guest room, with light grey walls, deep, dark hardwood floor and a large, sleigh bed. The blankets were a light blue, the windows were small and elegant, the bathroom was dark and tiled. It was quite beautiful, but she missed the warmness of her parents house.

The sense of family was missing here.

And -to top off the week- Draco hadn't given her the ring yet. They had spoken a few times since she had arrived, but other than that he stayed in his room, she felt a rather bad for him, he obviously wasn't as thrilled with the arranged marriage as he had let on, and her parents had seemed pleased with their future son-in-law.

So here she was, she had lied a few moments ago about going to take a nap, just to escape the wedding planning, everything was moving so fast, their wedding in a mere month, and it would have been sooner if they hadn't had to import the dress from Italy.

I was looking at the letters I had written, and was planning to send to Illsa and Junie, re-reading them over and over again, and trying not to get any tears on the pages. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, I used to believe that my parents really loved me, I hated seeing how untrue the thoughts were now.

I suppose this shouldn't have been such a shock to me. Pureblood were expected to be married by the time they were twenty, because then the men would have respectable jobs (most in the ministry) and the women had gained experience at taking care of a household, then they married, and began their lives together. Her chocolate gaze wondered to the note she had written earlier.

_Dear Illsa and Junie,_

_Your probably wondering why I haven't dropped by for a long while, and heres the reason . . . I'm at my future in-laws. That's right, don't re-read it, my future in-laws. I'm engaged, and not just to some insolent half-blood, but to..._

_DRACO MALFOY. _

_Yes, a Malfoy. We are planning to be married next month, on the 12th of May, a Saturday. I was hoping that you both would be my brides maids, along with my sisters of course. I don't know anything about the dresses, so don't ask Junie, but I'll make sure that it goes with both of your complexions._

_Hope everyone's well, and I have a question, have your parents found you husbands yet? Certainly it'll be this year, we must marry before were twenty. It's a shock to the pureblood wizarding community if you aren't, and make sure you marry someone attractive, don't want to be popping out ugly kids . _

_Although, Illsa, you'd probably throw a fit if you child was unattractive. _

_With a Malfoy, my kids'll definitely be lovely._

_Love you both,_

_Angelique. _

_PS. Don't send me a Howler for not telling you sooner, I just found out myself._

I sighed, giving my note to a dark bird that belonged to Draco, his name had escaped me, and he flew off, out of sight. Hopefully he'd go to the right address, and hopefully I wouldn't receive and angry howler back . I'd die of embarrassment if I did.

Suddenly I heard my door open, and I blanched. What if it was Narcissa? I was going to make a mad dash for my bed, but I could feel a stare on me, and I knew right away that it wasn't Narcissa's.

"Hello," A deep voice said from above me, and I opened my eyes to be met with the handsome face of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, " I greeted back, and felt a little awkward the way he was staring at me.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, looking at me, then following my line of sight to the ceiling, and his brow furrowed "And why are you staring at the ceiling?"

"No reason, I'm just thinking," I said back softly, never looking at him.

"Oh," He whispered, and I felt him sit down next to me, his legs splayed out in front of him.

We sat in silence, and just thought, and I felt this weird sensation on my hand, and looked down to realize that it was Draco's pale thumb gliding along the top of my hand, stroking it. I hadn't even realized we were holding hands.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I know you aren't happy here."

I bit my lip, and sighed, sitting up and crossing my legs. We were now sitting across from each other on the rug, staring into each other's eyes.

"It's alright. I just miss my family," I replied, looking around the room, attempting to avert my eyes from his solemn expression.

He reached out suddenly, and I snapped my attention back to him. He reached out one pale hand, and gently placed it on my cheek, and slowly stroked my cheek, I stopped blinking. . .

And he leaned in, so I did too, my dark eyes sliding shut, and my breath hitched as our lips finally connected. It wasn't like the fire-works thing, I don't believe in those kinds of things, I had given up on fairy-tale ending and true love a long time ago, but it was nice.

His kiss was safe, it was comforting and warm. Something I needed since I had been ripped from my family. He slid his hand from my cheek to my hair, and I hesitantly placed my hands on his chest, and soon my fingers were groping the material.

Though I enjoyed the kiss, my lungs felt like they were going to explode if I didn't take a breath, so I pulled away, gasping for air. He smirked a little, something I found extremely annoying - that stupid smirk.

He looked at me, his pale complexion flushed, we were barely five centimetres apart, and he leaned to one side, and planted a single kiss on my neck, tucking a random curl behind my ear.

I could feel his hot breath in my ear, and he whispered ever so quietly.

"Angelique Casteneda, will you marry me?"**

* * *

**

So, what'd you think? I had an urge to update today, and I really want to know your opinion. It's a little short, but I didn't want it to stretch on forever, that'd just ruin the moment. REVIEW BITCHES.


	3. New Friends and Old Friends

**Alright, so here it is. The newest chapter of Mrs. Malfoy. And theres a new charecter, Franca, and a meeting of old friends. Hope you like it, and please review.**

**~ Lillybear88**

**Dislcaimer: Unfortunately . . . *coughs awkwardly* by request was denied. I . . *sobs* don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I had always loved Diagon Alley, always. I loved being pushed and shoved in a crowd, I loved watching all the different kinds of witches and wizards go by, from their skin tones to what they were wearing to what kind of accent they had. You saw all kinds, American's, French, English and I even saw some Australians here once when I was about nine. Even when I had attended Beuxbatons my mother insisted that I was brought here for school shopping.

Today though, I wasn't here for an owl or a wand, I was here for a ring. Draco's slightly cold hand was in mine, as we weaved through the dozens of people in the streets. Everyone stopped as they saw Draco's face, whispering as they saw my hand attached to his.

Boys stared as I walked past, attempting to be discreet as they snuck a peek at the tall, fit blonde walking next to me. Some of them were cute, all dark haired boys, but they weren't my type. I had this weird obsession with blondes. I have never, _ever _dated a dark haired boy. I don't date people with brown eyes either, I had a thing for blue . . but I guess grey was alright too.

I didn't know what could be so provoking about my outfit, I was dressed elegantly, as any proper pureblood young woman would do, a one shouldered sea green top, with wide legged dark jeans and high, Italian leather brown boots, with large gold buckles. My grandmothers leather cord bracelet was on my right hand, my nails a daring blush. My long hair was pinned back out of my face, my long curls running down my back.

We walked, heads held high, shoulders straight, and my heels clicking on the uneven stones. I breathed in the warm, spring air, smoothing down my top. Once and a while, Draco's head bobbed, as he nodded at other men, but we never stopped, until we turned a corner, and there, standing outside a small, expensive cafe was a man I had never seen before, but as soon as Draco laid eyes on him, a small smirk twisted onto his face.

The man was a tall, handsome and somewhat brooding man. He was quiet vertical with slightly dewy dark skin. His eyes were wide, long and slanting, and the darkest of brown's I had ever seen. They were like, dark tunnels, with no warmth. His high cheekbones balanced his attractive features, and he held himself in a way that immediately told me that he was pureblood, no person with dirty blood acted that way.

The woman that he was with though . . she was interesting. Her features were quiet odd, pointed and sharp, her eyes were small, and narrowed, an odd gold hazel color, and alert, like a nervous lion. Her hair was long, and loose curls down to her chest, a deep black color. She wasn't muscular of fat, but somewhere in between. She was quiet tall, only about an inch below the man, and pale, pale as snow.

"Well, Blaise Zabini, fancy meeting you here," Draco called out, and both of them turned, both dressed in heavy black coats that skinned the ground. The man broke out into a wide grin, that seemed very out of place on his face, and then I saw it, they were married, the matching silver bands confirmed that.

The woman stayed a few feet behind the man, as he strode forward to meet Draco, clasping his hand and pulling my fiancé into a tight one armed hug. The woman, seemed to be studying me, just as I had been a few seconds prior to her.

The men started talking about something, Quidditch most likely, as I had glimpsed Draco's room long enough to see the whizzing posters all around the room, there seemed to be no favourite team, just everywhere.

The woman looked over at me and smiled a small, curling smile. "Franca Zabini," **(AN: PROUNOUNCED FRANK-AH)** She said, her voice was surprising, it was almost a blend of English and Irish. I smiled, and held out my hand, hers dwarfing mine.

"Angelique Casteneda," I said and her dark eyebrows raised.

"Soon to be Angelique Malfoy," She retorted, and my eyebrows furrowed. "Honey," She continued. "The daily profit was so excited that a Malfoy was getting married, they printed an announcement right away. You were on the fifth page," She smirked, and shifted onto her right hip.

I was a little shocked, my marriage was in the newspaper. Seemed a bit extreme, but then, the Malfoy's were quite popular. Suddenly I looked to my right, feeling that a presence was missing, and I was right. Draco and Blaise Zabini had both disappeared.

"What?" I said, shocked that he would just abandon me. "Where did -" I cut myself off, looking around me, trying to spot his platinum hair through the thick masses of people.

"Probably off to that stupid Quidditch shop, god if I have to step foot in that place again I'm going to kill myself. It's so awful." She fake gagged, and I smiled, I knew the feeling, Catherina dragged me in those home -decorating stores every chance she got.

"Shall we sit?" I asked, motioning to a table a few feet from where we were standing.

"Of course," She agreed, and we strolled casually over to the table.

On the way, a group of teenage boys, perhaps sixth of seventh years, smirked as we walked by, locking eyes with one another, and a moment later, a round of cat calls and whistles emitted from the table.

I blushed, and quickly looked away, but Franca's gaze stayed on the table, and she smiled, winking at the boys.

I must have looked quite bewildered, because soon after that, she laughed. "What? Just because I'm married I can't have a little fun? Darling you have allot to learn," She said, her tinkling laugh dying down.

For the next two hours we talked, I told her how Draco and I had become engaged, and she sympathized with me. Her own parents, who I learned to be Timon and Carina Antonelli, a couple that my parents hated with a passion - thoroughly despised them. Her parents had known Mrs. Zabini since they were in school, and they had been set up since before they could walk. I told her of my sisters, and learned that she had no siblings, only herself. Something not unusual for pureblood families. Most had one or two, three was considered a large number. That's what I wanted three.

And last of all . . we talked about where the hell our husbands had disappeared too. The boys kept looking at us, and one winked at me, and looked quiet comical when he eyelid froze halfway up his eye, and he looked away as quickly as possible.

I quickly realized that something over my shoulder had scared him, and looking back, I saw a very pissed off Draco Malfoy. He glared one hard last look at the boy, and looked at me, his eyes softening a bit.

"Ready to go?" He asked, holding his hand out to me, and I took it, lacing my slim fingers with his.

"Definitely, it was a pleasure to meet you Franca," I addressed, sending her a sweet smile.

She nodded, "You as well Angelique, feel free to floo me any time."

So we left the small cafe, and Draco never said a word to me after, until we finally apparated back to the manor. I had no clue where his parents were, Lucius was out, and Narcissa could be anywhere.

Was he still mad about that boy? Sure, maybe I would have been annoyed, but not mad enough to give someone the silent treatment. I looked around, and noticed Draco was still standing across from me, staring at my wordlessly, but it wasn't an angry silence. It was . . . nervous?

I raised an eyebrow, and went to move, going to the confines of my own room, when his hand stopped me. I blinked, and stopped, as his hand pulled me close, his other arm wrapped around me, and we stood like that, until I felt his hot breath in my ear.

"Still want to marry me?" He whispered, sending tingles down my spine.

"Of course," I replied immediately.

"Good. I didn't want to return this," He whispered, and pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket.

I gasped, looking down at it. So _that's _what he had been doing with Blaise.

I took the box, and flipped it open, and tears pricked the corners of my eyes. It was large, a princess cut diamond sat in the middle, shining brightly, on a twisted silver band. Smaller, oval shaped diamonds adorned the whole ring, the engraving on the inside read "Always us."

I looked up, and was met with an expectant pair of silver eyes.

"Like it?" He asked, looking down at the expensive ring.

"Love it," I replied, and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss.


End file.
